1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sport and fitness equipment, and more particularly to an innovative structural design of an elliptic-orbit treadmill.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Among the products of currently existing sport and fitness equipment, a very common structural design is an elliptic-orbit treadmill. It mainly features a movement track similar to an elliptic orbit when it is trodden and in motion. Such a motion is quite close to the motion status of the human feet when a person is naturally walking.
Elliptic-orbit treadmills seen in the current market have various structural designs. However, based on the design of the pedal portion, they can be roughly classified into two styles: one with a floor support structure at the bottom, and the other is of a suspension style without a floor support structure. The present invention particularly deals with the improvement of the latter structural design.
The above-mentioned elliptic-orbit treadmill with a suspension-style pedal portion without a floor support structure at the bottom simplifies the bottom structure because it omits the floor support structure at the bottom of the pedal. However, the suspension and motion transmission mechanisms above the pedal portion often have the problem of too many connection and frame components and complicated assembly and connection styles. These lead to considerably increased cost of product materials, processing, assembly, and storage etc, and a relatively higher failure rate in future usage. Hence, it is necessary to make a breakthrough in its design through some improvements.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.